


2021 kinky prompt filling

by quezq



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Human Furniture, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sacrum Lacing, Smut, well kinda human kinda furniture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:46:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28614582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quezq/pseuds/quezq
Summary: mostly skeletons doing the dirty
Relationships: Mapleblossom, Papyrus/Papyrus (Undertale)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

table of contents first - i don't know how to do this properly so bear with me for a minute

* * *

**chapter 1:** immobilization/living furniture

pairing: mapleblossom (undertale papyrus/swapfell papyrus)

also contains: teasing, sacrum lacing, dominant papyrus, light bondage


	2. chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompts: living furniture + immobilization, undertale papyrus/swapfell papyrus
> 
> both prompts for this ended up going weird directions but it's okay
> 
> also contains: teasing, sacrum lacing, dominant papyrus, light bondage

The idea graced Rus' mind upon checking out the Halloween decorations their two-houses-over neighbors put up: there it was, a skeleton, dressed in tatters, chained to the wall. Said neighbors went pale when a living, breathing version of their decoration knocked on their door, asking where they got it and if he could take a closer look; it took some time for them to realize they hadn't committed a horrific faux pas, and, in fact, Rus wanted to purchase one for himself (he did enjoy the looks on their faces before that moment, though).

After running a few errands and having an interesting conversation with his boyfriend, Rus finds himself having replaced the skeleton, sitting naked with his wrists chained against their bedroom wall, knees bent. Sure, they had to magically reinforce the weak link of the rusty-looking metal to the wall, but it was worth it; when Rus pulls at the restraints, while he still has room to move, it's clear he isn't going anywhere.

This is where his initial idea ended, but it seems it's where Creampuff's only began.

"'m a lil... tied up here, nyeheh."

"SHH, SKELETON! DEAD MEN HAVE NO TAILS."

Rus snickers. "i think it's "tell no tales", babe."

"WELL, YOU'RE STILL TELLING THEM. SO WE NEED TO FIX THAT!"

He sits on the bed in front of Rus and kisses him, tongue slipping into his mouth and strong hands sliding over his bound body, bringing them closer together as the action heats them up. The caress finds its way to his pelvis and he closes his sockets, feeling the magic swirl around the other's fingers in desire to take shape.

"w-what do i form?" It comes out raspy, breathy, full of need.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, LOVE?"

"yanno... the ecto bits? what're we doin' today?"

Creampuff's smile doesn't falter. "WHY WOULD YOU FORM ANYTHING? YOU'RE JUST A DECORATION."

It sends a chill down Rus' spine. He loves it when Creampuff starts roleplaying.

"THAT WOULD BE TERRIBLY INAPPROPRIATE, NOW WOULDN'T IT?" A single phalange swirls around his pubic symphysis - now glowing a rusty orange - while another gently taps on it, and he groans a little in frustration.

"ACTUALLY, I WANT NONE OF THOSE NOISES, EITHER. JUST STAY _STILL AND QUIET_ FOR ME WHILE I MAKE SURE YOU LOOK _PRESENTABLE_!"

He doesn't dare ask what that means, soon realizing what he's in for when Creampuff opens a drawer and pulls out a long silk ribbon. Rus looks at his lover wide-eyed, trying to convey wordlessly that there's _no way his resolve can make it through something like that,_ but the look is only met with a soft kiss and a pillow being placed between his spine and the wall, which makes the position more comfortable, but also forces him to permanently arch into the other's touch.

Creampuff runs the length of ribbon over his sacrum until the end is aligned with the first and widest of the holes, then slowly pulls it through.

"THAT'S ONE! YOU'RE DOING SO GOOD!"

Rus tries his best to ignore the warmth that pools between his legs and the desire to grind against his seat, staring ahead, expressionless. He makes it through three more without reacting before the opening is just tight enough - and the pass just twisty and smooth and delicious enough - that he can't hold back a low moan, barely keeping his ecto from dropping into shape.

"WHAT WAS THAT?"

Silence.

"I ASKED WHAT WAS THAT." Firm and demanding but it's a trick question, they both know. The next hole in line is mercilessly filled as Rus' face gets scrutinized, his eyelights going out of focus, breath shaky and blush raging almost as intensely as the magic down below.

"THOUGHT SO!"

It's not for long that he succeeds, however; at the end of the third pair Creampuff pulls for just a tad longer than necessary, and feeling the ribbon slide through all the previously filled holes simultaneously makes Rus' body betray him, cock appearing already rock hard and leaking precum.

"o-oh no shit i'm sorry it-"

A finger is pressed to his teeth, silencing him.

"OH MY STARS! THE DECORATION HAS A NAUGHTY SURPRISE BUILT IN! I CAN'T LET THE NEIGHBORS SEE THIS!"

The corners of Rus' mouth curl upwards at his boyfriend's creativity, wondering what he'll decide to do next.

"PERHAPS IT CAN SERVE A DIFFERENT PURPOSE, THOUGH..."

He removes his pants, showing a pussy already formed and glistening slick.

"HMM! IF IT HAS THAT, I WONDER-" Creampuff pries the other's mouth open, coaxing his tongue out. He hums approvingly, before pushing Rus so he slides a bit down the wall and pressing his own core against the glowing muscle, in a circular grind. Rus sits as still as he possibly can while tasting the other on his limp tongue, cock throbbing with arousal as Creampuff gasps and moans.

"AH~ TH-THAT'S SO GOOD... I MIGHT AS WELL PUT EVERY PART TO USE..."

He doesn't bother to clean up Rus' face before moving over to his dick, positioning himself above it and neatly taking the entire length in one smooth sit. Rus nearly sees stars, the effort to keep from reacting to the textured, warm walls squeezing his most sensitive part too great. When Creampuff wriggles a little to adjust his straddle, Rus can feel every square millimeter inside move with him.

"WELL! NOW THAT I'VE GOT A NICE SEAT, WE CAN GO BACK AND FINISH TYING THIS!"

Only the two smallest holes are left, and Rus almost tears up feeling the ribbon wedge itself through the second-to-last one, his hips begging to thrust up into the snug embrace of the ecto whose presence he is painfully aware of.

He can do this. He's strong and obedient and good-

His thoughts are interrupted by Creampuff starting to move on top of him, at the same time that the last of his sacrum gets filled and finished up with a sharp pull on both ends. His pleasure skyrockets through the edge, orgasm tearing across his body without warning - but even so, he remains immobile, only a whimper leaving his throat as his eyesockets narrow, expression faintly twitching in a shadow of the intensity he's feeling. There is something deeply intimate about how Creampuff's eye contact never drifts away, even as he milks every last drop of cum out of Rus' unmoving body.

It takes until after the peak is through, continuing to very slowly drag the aftershocks out, for Rus to start whining and bucking, weight entirely supported by the chained wrists at this point. Creampuff takes mercy and gets off of him, unlocking the restraints and allowing him to fall onto his lap.

"ohh angel... that felt so goood..."

"THAT SIGHT WAS THE HOTTEST THING I'VE EVER SEEN. YOU HELD OUT SO NICELY FOR ME!"

Suddenly aware of the imbalance, Rus lifts himself up, spreading Creampuff's legs slightly with the intention of diving in to finish him off.

"HEY, NYEHEH- IT'S ALRIGHT, REST UP A BIT, LOVE. THIS CAN WAIT."

Hearing the genuine tone in the reassurance, he flops back down.

"...BESIDES, I THINK I COULD GO FOR ANOTHER RIDE... SHOTGUN, IF YOU DON'T MIND!" He looks down at Rus, winking.

He _definitely_ doesn't mind.


End file.
